Japan and His Wonderful Daughters
by Animeandcreativity
Summary: Japan has troubles and they come in the form of 3 daughters. Follow Japan and his daughters as they deal with their everyday life and other countries! Contains OCs and an irritated Kiku :
1. Chapter 1

Introduction

**This is my first time writing a fanfiction and stuff so I don't know how this will turn out. I got the idea after reading a lot of America and his state's fiction. Since I am in 7****th**** grade I have to share my computer so I can't use it on weekdays. I will try to update every weekend on Saturday or Sunday, but I can make no promises with my busy schedule. Thanks for reading and enjoy!**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Japan was a man who did not get angry so often. Right now, however, a vain was popping out of his forehead. "Daddy! Shibuya bedazzled all of my clothes!" a feminine voice shouted. "She started it! Tokyo messed up my hair curler and it fried my hair!" "Shibuya and Tokyo get down here!" As soon as Japan yelled, two girls appeared in front of him. One had wavy lavender hair down to her waist with brown circle contacts while the other had silver hair in a bob and gold eyes. Seeing their father angry, both girls started to get worried. "Daddy, the problem is solved. Tokyo and I are getting along fine now" Shibuya said. "Yeah we are!" "Good!?" "Good!" replied the Japanese girls. Japan sighed. They where good for now, but what about when they meet the other countries? Also what would happen when the third daughter showed up?

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**So there it was. Since this was the intro I did not want it to be too long. In this fic, Japan will have 3 daughters. Since they are cities, can anyone guess who the third city will be? Since I am awesome, the people who guess correctly will get a cookie. Not real of course but hey… it's something. So I shall write the next chapter. Please review if you can. See you later!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

**Hello readers. Sorry for the one week delay. I had a really busy week trying to get everything done last minute for school and random quizzes. So today I want to write another chapter or maybe even 2 if I have the time. ****Enjoy!**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

The arrow hit bull's eye. She knew it would hit bull's eye, unless shewas troubles. Kyoto walked over to the target and pulled her arrow out. With her long black hair tied back and her shrine maiden outfit, people often compared her with a certain long hair spiritual shrine maiden from the edo period. People usually stopped her in the street asking for pictures and it was really starting to make her – "Kyoto!"

Wondering who was calling her name she turned around and saw Shibuya. Her energetic sister was wearing her usual flashy gyaru look with her waist long blond hair. "So…Kyoto, want to go to the world meeting with Tokyo and I?" Knowing Shibuya would find a way to make her go anyways; Kyoto quickly agreed by the nod of her head and followed Shibuya onwards.

(Time Skip)

Doing their research before, the sisters knew the world meeting was being held in Tokyo. When they arrived at the building, Shibuya was at total mess. Even though she was the oldest sister, she was the most nervous. Tokyo being the cool silver headed girl she was just stood there with an interested look on her face. Shibuya was bouncing up and down on her heels until she yelled an energetic "Let's go!" And they went right into the building.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**That is it for now folks. I am trying to make my stories longer but it going to be a little hard for me with my short attention span and everything. In this chapter I have introduced the lovely Kyoto. To make the ages clear here is the list:**

**Kyoto: 22**

**Tokyo:20**

**Shibuya:18**

**No offence to any gyarus out there, I actually enjoy the fashion. Since this is in Kyoto's point of view and she is extremely old fashioned so the fashion would be flashy to here. In this chapter there is a cameo from another anime. Try to guess who it is****. And to MissSerendipity1235 thanks for reviewing. Goodbye for now.**


End file.
